when missions go wrong
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: Where when team 7 is on a mission and it all goes wrong. Set post shippuuden. Mpreg, Sasu/Naru kaka/iru tsunade/jariah


**Where when team 7 is on a mission and it all goes wrong. Set post shippuuden. Mpreg, Sasu/Naru kaka/iru tsunade/jariah **

**okies people the usual stuff applies as much as i want to i dont won Naruto just the plot **

**and as usal lately this one is for JNHwwe hope this one makes you feel better **

Sasuke dived out of the way of yet another attack hissing as a cut appeared on his arm he glanced down at it… nothing life threatening… good. In the few seconds he had he looked around at his other team mates Sakura was fine doing well and kakashi was good too he then roamed the clearing for Naruto a blur of orange a flash of yellow there was nothing. He stopped looking around as their last enemy fell

"Where's Naruto?" he asked Sakura and Kakashi instantly started looking around calling the blondes name when one of the enemies appeared in front of them. The three fell into a stance ready to battle but the man simply grinned holding up his hands

"You don't want to be doing that" he said, Sasuke glared

"And why don't we want to be doing this?" he asked

"Well unless you want blonde to get hurt" the man replied the others frowned and fell out of the stance

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked the man sighed and snapped his fingers another enemy appeared holding a struggling Naruto who was bound gagged and blindfolded. Sasuke's eyes went wide as the three fell out of their stances the two enemies smirking as they got what they wanted Sasuke's fists balled as he heard Naruto whimper as he was forced into kneeling on the floor he glared

"What do you want?" he growled

"Give this to the hockage" the leader said throwing a scroll over the two then vanished taking Naruto with them

With Naruto

The three people appeared in the building one all tied up and struggling the one holding the bound one and the other not doing anything, the third reached out and pulled off the blindfold to reveal frightened blue eyes he took the blonde's chin and looked into the boys eyes for a few seconds before letting go

"Lock him up and make sure he cant escape" the other man nodded and dragged Naruto back towards the door to the room and out through several corridors and into another room where he dragged Naruto back towards the wall opposite to the door he didn't release Naruto's hands from the painfully tight ropes wrapped and snaked around his wrists holding them captive behind his back, he simply took hold of the chains hanging from the wall wrapping them around naruto's arms after forcing the blonde to the floor and then locking them in place and then leaving the blonde alone in the room.

Naruto's tried to wiggle free of his bonds for several moments before he gave up his head falling forward hanging down in defeat.

With Sasuke…

The rest of team 7 ran into the village at top speed heading for the hockage tower on arrival they went straight into the office ignoring the words coming from shizune telling them that the hockage was in a meeting with the council Sakura and Kakashi stopped at this but Sasuke who had the scroll held tightly in his hand barged straight in…

In tsunades office…

The door swung open to show a certain raven haired uchiha storming in his eyes blaring red with the sharringan and looking like he wanted to kill something he bowed in respect then stepped forward

"I am sorry lady tsunade but this cant wait we have a hostage situation Naruto was captured on the mission they left this behind" Tsunade at hearing the raven's words instantly reached out for the scroll she opened it and read her face paling at what she read

"What do we have to do?" Sasuke asked, Tsunade looked op and handed a piece of paper over with the number 1,000,000 on it Sasuke looked up his eyes telling that he knew what the number meant. Tsunade shook her head

"There's no way" she said quietly her head dropping in defeat. Sasuke frowned

"So what? We just let them kill him?" he growled then he shook his head

"No I won't allow it" he said

"You have no say in the matter Uchiha" one of the older council members said Sasuke turned to glare

"we do not take part in bargaining with criminals we will not be meeting their requests and loosing one ninja wont hurt the village" Sasuke's mouth fell open in shock

"one less ninja can mean the difference between winning and loosing a war and we can certainly not do without Naruto his power is a big asset to this village" Sasuke said the council members shook their heads in refusal Sasuke glared and reached up to his headband untying it and taking it off his forehead

"Then count me out" he said the council and tsunade frowned

"What are you talking about Uchiha" Sasuke turned to Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade I Sasuke Uchiha no longer wish to be a ninja of this village and I hand over my headband to you I swear on my life to remain quiet to the secrets of this village and bid you farewell" with that Sasuke turned to leave

"Why are you doing this Uchiha" Tsunade asked taking picking up Sasuke's headband

"What's the village hidden in the leaves…? Team 7? without the number one unpredictable hyperactive knuckle headed ninja?" Sasuke quietly asked

"You not agreeing to the terms set out with result in Naruto's death I for one do not want to be part of the team which will need a replacement for my dobe" he added Tsunade nodded

"You do know that if you leave the village again I will have to send the ANBU after you and they will kill you when they find you" she said

"Then that simply means that the Uchiha bloodline will not continue and what's life without Naruto" Sasuke said turning to face the blonde hockage

"One more thing Lady Tsunade, Naruto is pregnant with my child" with that Sasuke turned to leave again

"Excuse me?" several voices said at once, Sasuke sighed

"Me and Naruto are together and he is pregnant with my child it has something to do with kyuubi now do you understand why I wont stand for you not agreeing to the terms it simply means that there are 2 innocent lives at risk rather than one and it also means loosing my whole family in one go I will not live with that for long the death that the ANBU would bring would be a sweet release from the pain of loosing my whole family all over again" with that said Sasuke turned around again the tears that fell not being seen by blonde hockage and the council as Sasuke walked out of the room…

Sakura and Kakashi where still waiting when Sasuke walked out of the room tears evident on his face and his headband missing he walked past them

"What happened?" Kakashi asked

"I'm leaving and I am not coming back this time if I do I will be dead when I do" Sasuke said walking past

"They refused to agree with the terms and I cant live with out Naruto and my child" he said before disappearing out the door…

The next day all signs of the youngest Uchiha where gone and Tsunade had no choice but to send out the ANBU…

With Naruto…

Naruto was heavily breathing from fear as he was chained tightly to the floor so tightly that he couldn't move from the kneeling position he was in he whimpered and tried to break free his eyes filled with a desperate begging to be set free

"They refused to pay blonde" Naruto's eyes widened

"And you know what that means" Naruto shook his head a desperate muffled plea escaping him as he struggled against the chains, tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks as the charka holding him down was released and he was dragged off the floor and out of the building the gag was then pulled off as he was thrown onto the floor

"Please let me go" he begged his two captors laughed at this as he was dragged up onto his knees by his hair a sob of fear and pain escaping him

"SASUKE" Naruto screamed out his raven's name out of pure desperation as the kunai was pushed into his throat and dragged across it killing him instantly Naruto's body fell limp as they finished cutting the tears still wet on his cheeks and his last word dying on his lips as the two men vanished without a trace leaving the body of the blonde still bound behind.

2 minuets later

And Sasuke who had sensed a burst of Naruto's charka and arrived there as soon as he could he gasped as he appeared there and saw a lump of orange lying unmoving on the ground Sasuke shook his head tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks as he reached the blonde

"Naruto" he gently shook the blonde then saw the blood and the cut throat the tears freely fell and he broke down crying over the blonde he carefully picked the blonde up and carried out the necessary signs for the transportation jutsu vanishing.

Tsunade's office

And Tsunade had called Kakashi and Sakura to explain what was going on she had Sasuke's headband there and was sitting in silence

"I have had to send the ANBU after Sasuke he left the village again here is his headband" she said Kakashi barely reacted at all but Sakura reacted by standing up

"No Sasuke-kun would never leave the village again why would he do that?" she asked

"He left to go and find Naruto" Tsunade said Sakura went to say more but the appearance of Sasuke appearing in the room tears streaming down his cheeks clutching a blob of orange halted all conversation. Tsunade stood up and tried to pry the blob from Sasuke's grasp but he wouldn't release his hold each gentle tug was answered with a tighter grasp and a sobbed NO

"Sasuke let go" she said Sasuke shook his head

"No I wont" Sasuke said, Tsunade gave an final gentle tug and Sasuke's hold released instead he opted to collapse to the floor sobs sounding out loud and he buried his head in his hands. Sakura went over to him and wrapped her arms around him

"Its ok Sasuke everything will be ok" she said Sasuke shrugged out of her hold

"Don't touch me" he watched as Shizune left with Naruto's body.

"Sasuke you know what I have to do" Tsunade said Sasuke's eyes left the now closed door and he nodded finally finding the strength to stand up again he stood up straight holding out his hands the tears still freely falling

"I have one request" Sasuke said quietly as Tsunade tied his hands together he was greeted with eye contact and took this as a motion to go on

"Make it be over quickly" Tsunade looked up in question

"I would rather suffer the consequences sooner rather than later life without him is impossible" he mumbled Tsunade nodded

"ANBU" she said one of the said shinobi appeared bowing she then handed over the end of the rope to the ANBU who vanished along with Sasuke. Sakura was looking confused

"What's going on?" she asked

"He's being punished for his actions he knew what the consequences of leaving the village again where and he still did it" Tsunade replied sitting down heavily in her chair

"What about Naruto he wont let you do this" Sakura said Tsunade looked up

"Naruto is dead" she growled Sakura moved back shock written all over her face then she left Kakashi frowned knowing what she was going to do but one look at the blonde woman told him to let her be.

Two days later

And the day of the funeral had arrived word had spread thanks to Sakura and many members of the village had came, Sakura glanced over to the two ANBU present seeing Sasuke between them his hands bound behind his back and tears freely falling she felt a lone tear fall down her own cheek not because it was Naruto's funeral but because today was also the day when Sasuke would die, she glanced over to the rest of the rooky nine and the sand siblings who had came she believed they where there to see Sasuke and hoped they would help her fight against Sasuke's sentence. She looked around as Lady Tsunade spoke

"Everyone we are gathered here today to say good bye. We say good bye to a brilliant shinobi a shinobi who would never give up until he achieved what was right, a shinobi who's curse in younger life became his blessing when older, the power Naruto had at his disposal saving the entire village on countless occasions, I say this now that I have always planed on making Naruto succeed me after all who better than him to take my place the one boy who trained to be hockage before he even truly knew what the word meant. Today we say goodbye to a boy who showed determination in everything he did and now we all need to say rest in peace" several people had broken down during the speech the whole of the rooky nine and the sad siblings even Garra had a single tear falling Iruka had completely lost control and was supported and held close by Kakashi who didn't appear to be holding out much better, Sasuke appeared to be fine not a sound escaping him tears falling silently as he fought to keep his composure. Tsunade's eyes which also had tears falling from them roamed over the people before her and landed on Sasuke, she stepped forward

"Would you like to say something Sasuke?" she asked quietly, Sasukes reply was his head flying up and his eyes begging for the allowance to do such a thing, Tsunade nodded and took hold of Sasuke's arm freeing him of his bonds, at the questioning look she shrugged

"Lets let you keep a little of your dignity, he nodded in quiet thanks and she led him forward. And gave a quiet nod

"um…" he suddenly felt rather silly as he rushed to try and put some form of words together

"I don't know where to start how can I when its someone like Naruto we are talking about? Naruto was my team mate, my rival, my best friend and even after all I did to him over the time since we became gennin he still chased after me when I left he always was a dobe." Sasuke paused at this a few more tears falling and his head came up

"But he was my dobe, I cant even begin to tell you how much it hurt to see him captured like that then to find him dead knowing I was too late was even harder it was like reliving the death of my clan all over again knowing that I had totally lost my family is too much to bear that's why I left the village against orders a second time and that's why I have to pay for my actions I don't regret it in the slightest but I do regret that I wasn't fast enough I do regret that we lost someone as great as Naruto" with that he stopped and stepped down walking back to his spot between the ANBU where his hands where promptly bound once more.

The rest of the funeral quickly passed and now it was time for Sasuke to go the whole village watching as with most things like this Sasuke walked forward with his head held high once there Tsunade place a hand on his shoulder gently leading him to his knees where he stayed Sasuke bowed his head he knew what would happen, Tsunade would use her charka to cut off the supply of charka to his heart and brain in one go it was the least messy and painless way of going not that Sasuke really cared he had been ready for this since the council has said that payment for Naruto's life would not be made.

"NO" Sasuke's head sot up at the scream his black orbs falling on Sakura

"YOU CAN'T KILL SASUKE-KUN YOU JUST CAN'T" Sasuke turned his head away heaving a sigh his head turned back at the sounds of a struggle to fall on a scene of Kakashi holding back the pink haired girl and not doing a very good job of it but sand quickly immobilised her as Garra stepped in. tears where falling freely down Sakura's cheeks as she screamed for Sasukes release, Tsunade was standing there her hand ready but to distracted by Sakura to do anything so Sasuke decided to help he slowly stood up stepped back a few steps the ANBU readied themselves in case he tried to make a run for it, he ran forward not the way the ANBU where expecting but clashing straight into Tsunade's hand, Sakura went still as she watched Sasuke throw himself on to Tsunade's hand and fall to the floor seconds later unmoving all was silent and then Sakura screamed Garra released his hold and she ran towards him landing on her knees she could tell just by looking at him that he really was dead this time no repeat performance of the land of waves with haku he really wasn't coming back she cried and no one stepped up to comfort her infact many looked on with disgust at how she could treat her two team mates so differently and that she couldn't see what had been in front of her face the whole time, it had been no secret that Sasuke and Naruto where together infact the only person who didn't seem to have noticed was Sakura and considering she spent more time with them than anyone lese it was surprising.

With Sasuke… Sasukes POV

I run I saw the ANBU looked shocked as I ran towards my death the death that I freely accepted. As I hit the floor I hear a scream though it sounds so far away everything goes black as I feel my life slip away but I don nothing to stop it… I sit up all around me is white and I have no idea where I am I glance at myself and see myself in my clothes from sound but it flows gently as if a small wind is blowing but there is not I look around me again trying to see something new and see a man standing behind me my eyes widen as I recognise him as my cousin Itachi's best friend I go to whisper his name but he stops me placing a hand on my lips to silence me

"You don't need to say anything to me Sasuke-chan" Sasuke nodded but couldn't help but ask questions

"Where am I?" he asked, Shisui grinned at me he always knew I was bad for asking questions

"Where does it look like?" he asked, I don't grace him with a reply

"Is Na-" I began but Shisui cut me off

"He will be here soon enough just like Itachi will be too" I frowned at the last but what was I meant to say to my brother whom I killed before learning the truth about what had really happened, I didn't have tine to think as the said raven haired man walked up a small smile on his face

"Little brother" he said

"I wasn't expecting you for a long time" was added I glared at him but didn't give him a reply I just let my eyes roam around as I looked for any sight of him

"Me and Shisui suit be going little brother but don't worry someone will be along for you soon" before I could begin to say something they where both gone leaving me in the insanely white expanse of nothingness but then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned only for my lips to meat another pair my eyes widened and I pulled back only to make eye contact with Naruto his usual grin on his face and not a single mark on his body the genjutsu he had been using to hide his swollen belly gone a small bulge visible from under his orange and black jacket as I pulled him into my arms I knew I would be content for the rest of all eternity…

70 years later…

and a Silver haired man looked at himself in shock he was no longer a wrinkly some 93 year old man he found himself as his much younger 23 year old self he glanced to the side only to see an Iruka of the same age at his side Kakashi felt a grin plaster itself over his face they heard a young girl giggle and turned around and smiled even more as they laid eyes on Tsunade as she had been back when she was hockage and jariah, and Sasuke and Naruto exactly as they remembered them when they had died both holding the hand of a small child that bore sunshine yellow hair and deep onyx eyes the two shared a look and knew that if this was what the rest of eternity was going to be like then they could live with it for ever…

end.

**you guys know what to do push that review button and tell me what you think **

**until the next time **

**Manic the hedgehog **


End file.
